Many systems include a video encoder to implement video coding standards and compress video data for transmission over a channel with limited bandwidth and/or limited storage capacity. These video coding standards can include multiple coding stages such as intra prediction, transform from spatial domain to frequency domain, inverse transform from frequency domain to spatial domain, quantization, entropy coding, motion estimation, and motion compensation, in order to more effectively encode frames.